Dark Day
by Salem2
Summary: Duo is sad.Pretty sad. WARNING: Deathfic with blood so if you don't like it , don't read. for the others, R/R, PLEASE!!!!


Disclaimer: the character doesnÕt belong to me (guess you already knew that).   
IÕm sorry if my story is a lot alike another fic, it wasnÕt meant to, it would me pure   
coincidence. Thanks to Anime Fantasy for the encouragement and the tips. You were right,   
itÕs so much fun!! Maybe I was just too shy before ( still are but less than before). So,   
whenÕs your chapter 6 of ÒI give yourself to you??Ó itÕs your turn I guess. ^_^   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------   


Dark Day

  
  
It was a sunny day. The kind of day that makes you smile just because itÕs a beautiful   
day. But one young man wasnÕt affected by that charm. Duo Maxwell, instead, had a black   
cloud above his head. He was headed home after his long day of work at the scrap yard.   
The yard was working well. Maybe even too well, unless you think that 80 hours of work   
per week is not big enough.   
  
Heading for the apartment he had on L2, he thought about what happened since the war   
ended.   
ÔAlmost to wish that Oz could come out again!Õ   
With that, he put a hand in the right pocket of his coat, looking for his keys.   
Òdamnit!! donÕt tell me I lost them again!!Ó   
and after a few moment of searching, found them, put the right key on the locker, unlock   
the door ,enter in his apartment and closed the door behind him with his foot. In his   
violet eyes, this place seem empty and dark. Heading for the kitchen, he then pour himself   
a cup of coffee and headed for the living room,opened the T.V., and choosed a show named   
ÒVision of EscaflowneÓ but lost interest at the T.V., deepen in his thought, in his past.   
ÔWhy was it always like that? Once I make friends, I lose them. They are too busy to talk   
to little me, or they die. Well guess IÕm really the god of death.Õ   
He then took his cup, take a sip of coffee and put it down on the little table ahead of him.   
ÔFirst my parent that I never knew, then Solo, Sister Helen, father Thomas and ... Hilde.   
She knew me. I shouldnÕt have let her get close, she would still be alive and well now.Õ   
with this thought, he layed down his eyes as if he wanted to hide the tears in his eyes   
from someone in front of him, but he was alone. Always alone   
ÒTHAT WAS TOTALLY UNFAIR!!! WHY DID YOU LET IT HAPPEN?? WHY!!!Ó Screaming at the top   
of his lung, seeking an answer from above, but knowing he wouldnÕt get one.   
He didnÕt understand that, for once in his life, he was truly happy and death took it all   
away from him once again. Maybe even one of too many.   
DuoÕs tears then stopped. He wanted to cry. He needed to cry but couldnÕt do it anymore.   
He cried a lot since HildeÕs death a month ago.   
  
ÇHe was about to propose her. He had all his plans fixed. A nice dinner at candles and he   
wouldÕve put the ring in her champagne glass during dinner when she wouldnÕt look. He   
remembered very well the waiting. In fact, he remember the evening that broke apart his   
life.   
ÔDonÕt worry, man, girls are always late, remember?Õ he thought to himself.   
Then, he heard screaming tires and a big crash. The kind of sound that tells you of a big   
accident nearby. He rose quickly from his chair in the kitchen and ran to the window of   
the living room, showing the street and the horror below. No police car were there yet,   
but what he saw froze his soul. It was HildeÕs car, entirely destroyed by the crash.   
Duo, without a second thought, ran out of his apartment and to the street below, wishing   
on the way that it was just a nightmare. Pushing the people who was gathered around the   
accident site, he headed directly for his belovedÕs car. But what he saw killed him. His   
heart was dying when he saw Hilde unmoving in the car and his soul left him when he saw   
the sea of blood around her.   
ÒHILDE!!! Hilde, babe, answer me, please, HILDE!!!!Ó he screamed, knowing though it was   
already too late. He opened the passengerÕs door, took his girlfriend in his arms and put   
her out of the car, on the street. He hold her, rocking back and forward,wetting her dead   
hair, he cried. silently. Holding her as if it could bring her back.   
  
ÒAh, come on! YouÕve got friends still alive!!Ó his conscience called out   
ÒYeah right. Who?? TheyÕre not stupid enough to come around and die. Beside, theyÕre too   
busyÓ He answered to his conscience. How many times has he tried to call his fellow   
Gundam pilot? A lots of time.   
Heero and Wufei were always on mission...or on recovery, Trowa was with the circus and   
only god knew where he was right now, and Quatre? HeÕs got an empire to take care to.   
His business havenÕt left him a free time in months. They didnÕt have time for the   
Deathscythe pilot. Never did. Never will.   
He took his cup of coffee in his two hands, to have the only kind of warm he could have   
but even there, his coffee was cold. Cold as his fell about himself since one month ago,   
when he lost his reason to keep going, the love of his life, the light in his darkness, his   
soul mate, his entire life. He even wondered how he did to keep it that long.   
  
He got up, not caring at all about the T.V., threw away his cup of cold coffee in the   
kitchenÕs sink and took something from his pocket. The ring he wanted so bad to give to   
her. The promise for a better life. He kept it on him every single day since that dark day,   
remembering of the bad, as the good things he lived with Hilde. Duo took a good look at it.   
It was gorgeous. He knew she wouldÕve said yes. They were together now for a long   
while now and knew she loved him as much as he loved her.   
With the ring still in his hands, he took the knife on the counter (look guys, I suck at   
spelling) and cut his wrist. ÒHilde I canÕt live without you. I died when you died. I just   
hope the guys will understand   
  
With that last thought, Duo maxwell fell on the floor, and on his own blood, closed his   
eyes slowly and lost consciousness. A smile shined his face. Not one of his fake smile,   
but one of true happiness. Finally, he was free to be with his love and free from his pain.   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Sad. no, Anyway, tell me what you think. That was my first try in fanfic so please,   
REVIEW!!! IÕll accept flames, IÕll give the worst ones to my big, scarry...with big tooth to...   
my little cat.


End file.
